


Dead Men Tell No Tales (But They Give Good Advice)

by LemonBoy53



Category: Father Brown (2013), Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, fb/ghosts au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonBoy53/pseuds/LemonBoy53
Summary: just a little drabble in which Sullivan is mad at Sid and the Captain tells him to take him flowers
Relationships: Sid Carter/Inspector Sullivan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Dead Men Tell No Tales (But They Give Good Advice)

“But what do I do? He’s never been this mad at me” Sid mumbled, dejectedly, head in hands at the Presbytery table.

Bunty and Felicia sat on either side of him, Bunty leaned into his shoulder, Felicia rubbed his back and made gentle, calming cooing noises, intending to bring comfort but sounding oddly… pigeon-y.

Mrs McCarthy and Father Brown sat across the table from him, sharing worried glances.

A pot of tea sat in the centre of the table, half forgotten.

It was quiet for a moment before the Captain spoke up.

“You know what you have to do soldier!”

The Ghost had been lurking in the doorway, not intending to pass comment at all, but the sight of the young man before him broke his heart a little, reminded him of his Bill

Father Browns eyes snapped up to the Ghost as he waited for his next words and Sid groaned a semi-unintelligible “Whaaatttt?” into his hands, making the women jump (Mrs M drew back from the table slightly, with a look of distaste and unease at the Ghost she couldn’t see)

“Buy him some flowers” The Captain looked smug, rising onto his tiptoes and adjusting his tie, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sids pulled his hands away from his face and fixed the Father with an incredulous look.

“Why didn’t I think of that?”

And he sprang out of his seat and ran out with scarcely a “Thank You Captain!”

When he arrived at the station (tailed by a certain Dead Military Man) he fell through the door to see an ever so slightly puzzled Goodfellow standing at the desk.

“Is he in his office?” Sid panted.

The Sergeant cracked a little, concerned smile, and nodded.

Sullivan sat at his desk with a scowl and slightly red eyes (but surely Sid could have been imagining that, but they mirrored his own)

“What do you want.” He didn’t snap, but his voice was a bit hoarse and he said every word firmly.

“I’m sorry, Tommy, ” he spoke in a small voice, unable to meet the other man’s eyes as he held the flowers out before him, “She kissed me, I pushed her away!”

“If that were true you wouldn’t have kept is a secret.”

“I didn’t want you to know because I didn’t want you to doubt me! I want you to think I’m perfect.”

Sullivans poker face broke a bit, “Sidney Carter you are perfect”

The Captain walked back through the door from the office, to where Goodfellow was waiting, it felt rude to intrude on such a private moment. He wiped a tear from his eye as subtly as he could.

“He seems to have forgiven young Sidney.”

“That’s good, the Inspector was startin’ to worry me.” Goodfellow smiled, with visible relief.


End file.
